Quadruple Banana Sundaes and Two TARDIS Keys
by s0uffle.g1rl
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are enjoying the night at a carnival, and so are Rose and the Doctor... Wait, hold on a second. Rose feels jealous jealous, and the 10th Doctor mildly confused as they observe the couple. A bucket of whouffle fluff and tenpetals too... ENJOY!


"CLARA LOOK! Another one!" The Doctor said, skipping over with a pile of stuffed animals precariously balanced on his arms. Dropping them onto a chair and sitting in the other, Clara came over with two ice cream sundaes; hers with chocolate sauce and his piled with rainbow sprinkles, four bananas, and whipped cream… She seriously wondered if there was some sort of Time Lord sweet tooth. Her Doctor surely had one.

"Well where am I going to sit?" Questioned Clara, as the stuffed animals seemed to have stolen her seat.

At that, the Doctor pulled Clara into his lap and started ticking her relentlessly, the air was filled with her sweet giggles.

"Doctor… Stop it! I'm going… To drop our ice cream!" She said between fits of giggles. As soon as he had shown her mercy from his tickle torture, she straitened his bow tie and gave him a quick peck on the lips before starting on her delicious vanilla sundae. He had decided to take her to a carnival for a date, an Earth carnival, hoping they could avoid an alien invasion and have the night to themselves… Plus, the Doctor loved carnival games.

Rose hopped out of the TARDIS in her blue overalls, the Doctor following closely behind her.

"Aw, wait, what is this? I thought we were going to Frelliopallia! I even put on my fancy shoes!" The Doctor exclaimed, releasing the sky was not purple with green clouds but instead… Earthy and blue with boring white clouds that didn't rain lemonade.

Rose turned to the Doctor "Doctor, you don't have fancy shoes. You have messy Converse and slightly-less-messy Converse." She said, walking across the field they had landed in, making her way to the carnival ahead of her, light dancing on the rides and games.

As she walked, there was another blue box. Judging by the accents of the kids that playfully danced around the field next to the carnival, it was America and seemed fairly current. Rose knew that, in all of time and space, blue police boxes do not just find themselves in a carnival parking if unless, a certain two hearted alien has landed there.

"Doctor, I think we might be meeting you today." Rose said, and the Doctor walked over to the TARDIS placing his key in the lock. Sure enough, the strange blue box, or the TARDIS opened revealing a large blue interior with a console in the middle scattered with controls.

"Judging by the interior, it's a future me… And I really shouldn't be meeting a future me…" The Doctor said, but Rose was more focused on the little black heels and pink scarf that were scattered around the control room.

Pulling him along, Rose said, "Oh, we are definitely meeting you…" _and whomever this new girl is who seems to be travelling with you._ She thought, but didn't say that part aloud. Settling her hand into his familiar palm, they set off down the driveway of twinkling fairy lights.

Making their way into the carnival, they passed carousels and tilt-a-whirls, and a pastel mini Ferris wheel. The whole place was picturesque, the chipping paint and the funnel cakes being shared between young couples. Rose wished she had a man like that in her a life… Sure, her Doctor made her feel like the most special woman in the universe, but they weren't romantically involved, but she sometimes wished they were. Though, she would never admit that last part aloud.

"So, how will we know if we've found you?" She said, laughing at the thought that she would literally be meeting the Doctor… And she was also standing next to the Doctor. Oh, she loved time travel.

They made their way to the ice cream place and the Doctor went to go get himself a banana sundae (with four bananas, the way he liked it) and Rose some vanilla with a cherry on top. The Doctor stood in line waiting as he looked back at Rose. She looked beautiful in the dim carnival lighting. Her shoulder length hair was still a little tousled as they had just saved the queen of England from a werewolf, and he had thought of bringing her for a treat. They were originally planning to go to Frelliopallia, but the Doctor found he could go anywhere with Rose and have the best time.

Sitting down, Rose saw the most adorable couple. The man was dressed oddly, almost like a grandpa with his tweed jacked and bowtie, but on his lap sat a very trendy and petite woman with soft chocolate curls. She wore a cute blue dress with a little bird pattern, and over it she had a black leather jacket. The two were laughing as she wiped a little bit of chocolate sauce off his chin and gave him a kiss leaving rainbow sprinkles dusted across her lips. It was like they were off in their own little world.

Then, Rose saw it. Around the girl's neck was a silver key. Fingering around in her overall pockets she found her TARDIS key. Looking back at the girl, she saw that their keys were the same shape. Then, she spotted the man's ice cream. It had four bananas. The only man silly enough to have ice cream with two bananas was…

"Vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top. Rose? Hello, is my Rose there?" The Doctor said as he saw Rose staring at a couple that sat on a few tables over. Looking at them, he could only notice the unusual PDA… and this whole "sharing ice cream" thing? He would never let anyone touch his banana sundae, except for his Rose, but Rose was special…. his banana sundae with four bananas. _Oh._

"So in your future that's your new thing? You just run around picking up girls and snogging them?" Rose said turning to the doctor suddenly feeling… What was that? Jealousy? Rose felt ashamed as she turned to the Doctor who was just inches away from her face.

"No, I'd say it's my present thing." The Doctor said as he spontaneously lifted her chin up to his face as their lips connected for a sweet, slow kiss.

"Well. I do fancy this new thing you've picked up. Except for the running around and picking up girls thing… The snogging though? I like that." She said as the two got up from the table, not even glancing at the Doctor's future self and his sweet companion. Instead, Rose enjoyed the fact that she had the rest of her lifetime to spend with her Doctor just like this, hand in hand.

**AN- Hope you enjoyed some Tenpetals and Whoufflé ALL IN ONE STORY (what?) and big thanks to Bighead98 for the idea. **


End file.
